


Stim the Bottle

by OhThatsViolet



Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021, Spin the Bottle, They are just being dumbasses, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Octavio is bored during a slow game. Elliott suggests they play some games to pass the time.Miroctane Anniversary Event Day Two - Stim
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213181
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Stim the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the event #MiroctaneAnniversary

It had been one of their slower games. They hadn't run into any enemy squads the whole time and were holding up in Gauntlet. Bloodhound had made their way to a comfortable spot to keep an eye towards Salvage while Elliott had said he would watch Airbase. Octavio had followed him after abandoning his own post and jumping around on the spot for a while, claiming he was already bored. The pair were left alone in one of the viewing boxes while the runner continued to complain.   
"I'm so bored! When are we going to get some action around here?!"   
"I don't know," Elliott replied, running a hand over his beard while he pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against. "It's been a slow day, that's for sure."   
"That's why we should totally run out there and find a way to have some fun!" Octavio continued, throwing his arms up dramatically. "Come on! Let's go already! Why are we just standing here when all the action is out there? Somewhere..."   
"Bloodhound thinks this is the best place to be for the last ring. And honestly, I don't feel like arguing with them."   
"Ugh."   
"How about we play a game instead?" the trickster suggested, knowing leaving their post probably wasn't the smartest idea.   
Octavio seemed interested in the idea.  
"What kind of game?" 

Elliott thought about his question.   
"Hmm...me and my brother's would play eye spy a lot when we were bored."   
"Sounds...really exciting."   
"It can be!" Elliott assured. "I'll go first. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with...C!"   
Octavio tapped his foot, looking around for inspiration before sighing heavily.   
"I don't know…Canyon?"   
"Cutie!" Elliott beamed, shooting him some finger guns. "Get it? It's...I was looking at you."   
"Are you supposed to tell me the answer?" Octavio asked, placing his hands on his hips. "I thought I was going to get to try again."   
"I...guess I'm used to playing this with more people," the trickster cringed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh! I know! How about a little truth or dare? You like that."   
Octavio visibly brightened up at the suggestion.   
"Hell yeah! But why don't we make it more interesting? I see your truth or dare and raise you a, spin the bottle!"   
"But we don't have a bottle. And there's just two of us," Elliott chuckled, watching with great interest as his partner began frisking himself before pulling out a stim.  
"Maybe not. But we do have these babies." 

The pair settled themselves on the floor, sitting opposite each other with the vial of stim between them. Octavio gave it a spin, nudging it slightly when it began to slow down to make sure the pointed end landed on Elliott.   
"Okay, amor. Truth or dare?"   
"Truth."   
"Of course you pick the boring one," Octavio teased, leaning forward. "Okay...if you had to live without me or pork chops for the rest of your life, which would you choose?"   
"Is that a serious question?" Elliott snorted, amused. "As much as it would _pain_ me...I would have to choose pork chops."   
"Good answer."   
Octavio spun the stim again, drumming his fingers against his metal knee when it landed on him.   
"I know you're gonna pick dare, so I'm enforcing a rule that we stick to truths only," Elliott said, receiving a groan in response. "Bloodhound will kill us if we give away our position. Maybe literally."   
"Fine," the runner sighed. "Truth."   
"Have you ever had feelings for any of the other Legends? Y'know...before me?"   
"That's...deep."   
"R-right. Sorry," Elliott cringed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'll...think of another one. Gimme a sec."   
"It's cool," Octavio replied, with a casual shrug. "I haven't. I mean...I have eyes. Some of them are good-looking. Obviously. But you're like...the first person I've ever really, really liked ever so...yeah."   
He looked up, feeling his face getting warm under his mask at the small smile the trickster was giving him.   
"Hey...come on, stop looking at me like that."   
Elliott placed his fingers over the stim in preparation to spin, before looking up and meeting his lover's goggles.   
"Y'know...this is kinda different to the games of spin the bottle I'm used to."   
"Why?"   
"Because usually they were used for...getting to make out with people at parties."   
"Oh," Octavio replied, somewhat bluntly. "Why didn't you say so..." 

He pushed himself onto his knees and crawled towards the trickster, closing the distance between them. His index finger hooked under his mask, pulling it down to expose his mouth. He captured Elliott's lips in a deep kiss, prompting the trickster to melt against him and wrap his arms around him. Their game might have been boring but there was definitely something exciting about this. It sparked a fluttering feeling in Elliott's stomach, like all those times as a kid where he'd planned some shenanigans destined to get him in trouble. He wasn't used to breaking the Arena rules; he had too much respect for the Games. Activities like this were definitely against the rules, but for Octavio he wanted to break them over and over again.

Elliott was so engrossed in the moment, he hadn't even noticed the sound of approaching footsteps. He wasn't even aware what was happening until Octavio's lightning-fast reflexes kicked in and he was grabbing his partner's Wingman from his holster to place a shot in their random assailant's chest, sending them back the way they had come from; sliding back down the ramp like a heavy sack of potatoes. Elliott's lips formed a perfect circle, his grip on the runner's hips tightening before letting out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.   
"Whoa...now _that_ was hot."   
"Ayy, you think so?" Octavio replied with a cocky grin. "Guess I'm gonna have to spin that stim again, huh?"   
"Screw the stim!" Elliott said, swatting the vial away which such enthusiasm it hit against the opposite wall.  
"Hey, let's not get crazy here. I love that stuff." Elliott draped his arms over his shoulders before touching their lips together again.   
"More than me?"   
Octavio's grin shifted into a more sheepish smile.   
"No."   
"Good answer."   
He was tempted to lean in and kiss the trickster again until the rapid thudding of another squad's boots could be heard on the small slope behind them.   
"That must be the squad of that guy you shot," Elliott said, keeping his voice low. "I'm gonna get Bloodhound to come over here."   
"Damn, and just when things were starting to get interesting in here."   
Elliott leaned over and kissed his cheek before readjusting his mask for him.   
"Don't worry. We'll finish this little play date at home." 


End file.
